If I can't be with you (Raura Songfic)
by crazy4rauslly
Summary: Ross is determined to tell Laura about his feelings for her with a song.


A/N: This is my first story so I'm sorry if it sucks.

Ross was sitting in his dressing room, scrolling through his phone. Some fans were tweeting him the link to the article that was released a few months ago where he said he would date his co-star, Laura Marano. He clicked the link just for recalling what he had said.

After reading it, he suddenly started feeling kind of depressed because it was true. He wanted to date Laura but he couldn't because of many reasons. He couldn´t jeopardize their on-screen chemistry, their friendship, and he was really busy because of R5. His band was recently getting more and more famous, resulting in his siblings and him touring in order to promote their album not leaving time to spend it with her as he did when they started filming Austin & Ally. He sometimes didn't want to be famous because he couldn't be with her.

He loved her. Everyone knew that. His family, his friends, his fans, everyone. He knew he was kind of obvious, but he couldn't help it. She was absolutely perfect. He loved every single thing about her. He couldn't hide his feelings anymore. He was determined to tell her about his feelings towards her and ignore all the obstacles for their relationship to take place. They were worth it. She was definitely worth it.

Then, it hit him. He could write her a song. His inner Austin was showing. He grabbed his guitar and some paper. He started strumming some chords and the lyrics were coming naturally to him. She was inspiring him.

He was currently finishing the chorus. He needed to finish it today and tomorrow he was going to sing it to her.

He stayed up all night finishing the song. He got to the set at 8:30 am. Since it was early, and he knew Laura is always early, he went directly to her dressing room. Exactly in front of her door, he started getting nervous. What was she going to think about the song? What was she going to say? What was she going to do? What was going to happen afterwards?

He decided he was going to place all of his worries aside and just sing the song to her. He knocked on the door and then entered the room. "Hey Ross" Laura greeted him with a smile that made his insides melt. "Hey Laura" He replied. "Before anything happens, I want you to listen to a song I wrote for you."

Ross started playing his guitar and then he started singing, never breaking eye contact with her.

I don't wanna be famous,  
I don't wanna if I can't be with you  
Everything I eat's tasteless  
Everything I see don't compare with you  
Paris, Monaco and Vegas,  
I'd rather stay with you  
If I had to choose  
Baby you're the greatest,  
And I got everything to lose,  
And I just want to be with you  
And I can't ever get enough!

Baby give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you!  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,  
If I can't be with you!

I could sail around the whole world  
But I still won't find a place,  
As beautiful as you girl!  
And really who's got time to waste?  
I can't even see a future,  
Without you in it, the colors start to fade,  
Any way I'm gonna lose you,  
And nobody in the world could ever take your place!  
You're the kind I can't replace!  
And I can't ever get enough!

Baby, I'd give it all, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you!  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue ,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!

If I can't be with you!  
Oh if I can't be with you!  
If I can't be with you!

Oh, all of this sucks, if I can't be with you!

All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks!  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
With You

When he finished playing the song, Laura was speechless. The song had been beautiful and she exactly understood what Ross was trying to tell her. Fortunately, she felt the same way too, but because she wasn't saying anything, Ross thought she didn't and got more nervous.

"Look, I have always love you Laura, but I have always been afraid to ruin everything and I-" Laura cut his rambling off by kissing him on the lips. Their lips moved on sync with each other, and they both felt butterflies and a burst of electricity through their bodies.

They were still kissing and didn't notice when Raini and Calum entered the room. They saw them kissing and at the same time said "Finally!"

Fin

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
